SS501
Archivo:Ss501_hannah_200907011.jpg Perfil *'Nombre del Grupo: '더블에스오공일 / SS501 *'Género: ' K-Pop *'Integrantes:' 5 Chicos (boyband) *'Pais:' Corea del Sur *'Agencia:' Daesung Entertainment (Corea), Pony Canyon (Japón) *'Color oficial: '''Perla Verde Claro *'Fanclub: Triple S *'''Debut: '''08 de Junio del 2005 *¿SS501?:' (Pronunciado Double-S 501 ó DeobeulEseu O Gong Il) El nombre de la banda es una combinación del alfabeto y números que tienen un significado especial en ellos. La primera "S" es por "Super", la segunda "S" una abreviación para "Star". Los números 5,0 y 1 significan "cinco miembros unidos como uno para siempre". Su fan club oficial es conocido como Triple S. Historia Musical 'Debut' Debutando el 8 de Junio del 2005 con su primer sencillo "Warning", SS501 vio los primeros destellos de la luz del éxito. Un tiempo después, el segundo sencillo, "Snow Prince", fue lanzado al mercado, siendo éste su primer hit en Corea del Sur. A pesar de la gran aceptación por parte del público, la banda se mantuvo inactiva durante la mayor parte del año 2006, debido a la condición de la garganta de uno de los miembros, Heo Young Saeng, que requirió una delicada cirugía y tiempo para recuperarse de ésta. A mediados del 2006, tuvieron su primer concierto "Step Up Concert" en Osaka, Japón. Más tarde, regresaron a Corea para promover su primer álbum, el cual fue lanzado el 10 de noviembre del mismo año. De éste se desprendieron dos singles y más tarde, nuevos éxitos de la banda: "Unlock" y "4Chance". Realizando sus actividades de promoción en programas de variedades y musicales populares en gran parte de Asia, grabaron al mismo tiempo un reality de Mnet llamado "S.O.S".Y 600 días después del esperado debut, SS501 gana su primer premio: Mutizen de SBS Inki Gayo por la canción "4Chance". Siendo impulsados a la fama en Japón gracias a su primer single japonés titulado "Kokoro", estos cinco chicos acapararon la atención del público nipon, con éste primer single como Opening de un famoso anime llamado "Blue Dragon", posicionándose por semanas en los primeros lugares de diversas listas de popularidad. Sumando una gran lista de éxitos, coleccionando corazones en todo el continente asiático y conquistando el mercado musical, SS501 hizo crecer una fructífera carrera musical como grupo. 'Sub Grupo' Con dos de los miembros enfocados en diferentes proyectos (Kim Hyun Joong filmando el drama "Boys before flowers" y Park Jung Min presentando el musical "Grease" simultáneamente), el álbum que debía lanzarse a mediados del año 2008, fue pospuesto para julio del año siguiente. thumb|264px|De izquierda a derecha: Kim Hyung Jun, Heo Young Saeng y Kim Kyu Jong. No obstante, no podían permanecer inactivos nuevamente, por lo que se vio en la necesidad de formar un subgrupo. La propuesta de llamar a éste subgrupo "Triple S" (Por ser tres estrellas, Star en inglés), fue totalmente rechazada, tanto por los miembros como por la compañía, debido a que los cinco miembros siempre estarían unidos como uno. Así, un mini álbum promocionado en su mayoría por Heo Young Saeng, Kim Kyu Jong y Kim Hyung Jun, fue lanzado el 25 de noviembre del 2008 bajo el nombre de SS501. El subgrupo con los tres miembros, participó en un cameo de Boys Before Flowers en el capítulo 4, interpretando a una banda en un club, presentando "U R Man". Terminando sus actividades promocionales para "U R Man", pasaron a promover una canción que formaba parte primordial del OST de Boys Before Flowers, "Because I'm Stupid (내머리가나빠서)", siendo éxito asegurado debido a la buena recepción del drama. Más tarde, participaron nuevamente en el OST, en esta ocasión, con la canción "Sometime". Integrantes Archivo:SS501_XD_(174).jpg '''Integrantes: Park Jung Min, Kim Hyung Joon, Kim Hyun Joong, Heo Young Saeng, Kim Kyu Jon'g 'Hyun Joong' thumb|356px *'Nombre real: '김현중 / Kim Hyun Joong *'Apodos:' Líder, cachorro-vaca. *'Profesión:' Actor, cantante, y modelo. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 06-Junio-1986 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur, *''Posició''n: Líder. *''Estatura:'' 181 cm. *'Peso: '''68 kg. *Tipo de sangre'': 'B. *'Signo del zodiaco chino: Tigre. *'Familia: '''Padres, hermano mayor. *'Profesión': Actor, cantante, y modelo. *'Talento: Tocar la guitarra, el piano y hablar fluido el japonés. *'''Agencia: KEYEAST Curiosidades Aficiones: '''Nadar, baloncesto, fútbol, leer mangas '''Habilidades: Tocar la guitarra, el piano y hablar fluido el japonés Kim Hyun Joong ha sido anfitrión de MBC music show show! , debutando el 11 de noviembre del 2006, uniéndose a Brian de Fly to the sky. Fue parte del elenco de We Got Married un programa de MBC junto a Hwang Bo.Participo en los dramas boys over flowers y fue protagonista de playfull kiss. 'Young Saeng' thumb|328px *'Nombre real:' Heo Young Saeng *'Apodos: '''Prince (Príncipe), Shy Prince (Tímido Príncipe) y Nutria *'Profesion:' Cantante, Compositor. *'Fecha de nacimiento: 03-Noviembre-1986 *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Gochang, Jeollabuk-do, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '181 cm *'Peso: 63 kg *'Signo zodiacal: '''Escorpión *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo del zodiaco chino: Tigre *'Familia: '''Padres (Es hijo único) *'Talento: Tocar el piano, hablar fluido el ingles *'Agencia:' B2M Entertainment : Curiosidades Habilidades: 'Tocar el piano, hablar fluido el ingles Fue un antiguo aprendiz bajo SM Entertainment, se retiró para unirse a DSP Entertainment. Young Saeng es cercano a muchos miembros de TVXQ Hero Jaejong , U-know Yunho y Max Changmin y Super Junior Yesung, Heechul y Choi SiwonSiwon , en particular con Hero Jaejong, Yesung, y Choi Siwon. Tiene la voz más suave y alta del grupo. Es extremadamente tímido y tranquilo frente a una cámara y adora tomarse fotos. 'Kyu Jong thumb|304px *'Nombre real':Kim Kyu Jong *'Apodos: '''Centro, Mantis Religiosa *'Profesión: Cantante, Actor. *'Fecha de nacimiento: '''24-Febrero-1987 *'Lugar de nacimiento: Jeonju, Jeollabuk-do, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '''183 cm *'Peso:' 65 kg *'Signo zodiacal: Piscis *'''Tipo de sangre: A *'Signo del zodiaco chino:' Conejo *'Familia: '''padres, hermana menor *'Talento:' Hacer magia y habla japones fluidamente *'Agencia: B2M Entertainment '''Curiosidades Habilidades: Hacer magia y habla japonés fluidamente Religión: 'Cristiano Kim Kyu Jong se trasladó desde el campo a Seúl para hacer realidad su sueño de ser cantante. Lo que se le pida que haga, él lo hará con pasión, a pesar de su timidez. Le temía a a los perros, pero lo supero a través del programa "Thank You For Racing Me Up" en el que tuvo que cuidar de un perro abandonado. 'Jung Minthumb|277px *'Nombre real:' Park Jung Min *'Apodos: '''Sexy Carisma, Caballo *'Profesión: Cantante, Modelo, Actor ocasional, Diseñador y CEO *'Fecha de nacimiento: '''03-Abril-1987 (24) *'Lugar de nacimiento: 'Seúl, Corea del sur *'Estatura: 184 cm *'Peso:' 65 kg *'Signo zodiacal: '''Aries *'Tipo de sangre: O *'''Signo del zodiaco chino: Conejo *'Familia: '''Padres, hermano mayor, hermana mayor. *'Agencia: CNR Media '''Curiosidades Aficiones: Escribir canciones, escalar. Habilidades: Claqué Educación: 'High School Attached to College of Education Dankook University, Universidad KyungHee Cyber Departamento de Información y Comunicación También se le conoce como el más cordial de los miembros de SS501, y también el más hablador. 'Hyung Jun thumb|296px *'Nombre real:' Kim Hyung Joon *'Apodos:' Baby, Tortuga. *'Profesión: '''Cantante (vocal principal-rap), Actor y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 03-Agosto-1987(24) *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 183 cm *'Peso: 67 kg *'''Signo zodiacal: Leo *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo del zodiaco chino:' Conejo *'Familia: '''Padres, hermano menor Ki Bum (Marumir/마루미르) ex miembro del grupo U-Kiss. *'Agencia: S-Plus Entertainment '''Curiosidades Aficiones: Escribir canciones, nadar, bailar y videojuegos Educación: 'High school affiliated to Dankook University Tiene una personalidad tierna y alegre. Habla un poco de inglés. Series *Idol World *Japan The Mission *Gracias por criarme *SOS *3Color Women talkShow *La Escuela del Rock * Gracias por despertarme *diario princesa *MP *Romantic Sky *-* *Un Maravilloso Paseo Discografía 'Discografía Coreana Album ''Mini-Album Single Digital Single 'Discografía Japonesa' 'Album' Single Colaboraciones *Lonely Girl OST - Lonely Girl *Strongest Chil Woo OST - Uri Hamkkeramyeon *Koongya Koongya OST - Fly Away (Go Go Remix) *Surgeon Bong Dal Hee OST - EorinnaruiGieok, Jiul Su Eomneun Sarang Premios Galeria Videografía 'Videografia coreana' thumb|right|294px|SS501 - Never Again thumb|left|294px|SS501 - Warning thumb|left|294px|SS501 - Everything thumb|right|294px|SS501 - Snow Prince thumb|left|294px|SS501 - Fighterthumb|right|294px|SS501 - Unlock thumb|left|294px|SS501 - Four Chance thumb|right|294px|Coward (겁쟁이) - SS501 thumb|left|294px|SS501 - DeJa Vuthumb|right|294px|SS501 - A Song Calling For You thumb|left|294px|SS501 - You Are My Heaventhumb|right|294px|SS501 - Find thumb|left|294px|SS501 - Ur Man thumb|right|294px|SS501 - Love Ya thumb|left|294px|SS501 - Love Like This 'Videografia japonesa' thumb|left|294px|SS501 - Kokoro thumb|right|294px|SS501 - Lucky Days thumb|left|294px|SS501 - Distance Enlaces *Sitio Oficial de Corea *Sitio Fan Oficial de Japón *Sitio de Daesung Entertainment '''Twitter' *Twitter Oficial |Kim Hyung Joon| *Twitter Oficial |Park Jung Min| *Twitter Oficial |Heo Young Saeng| *Twitter Oficial |Kim Kyu Jong| Facebook * Facebook Oficial Kin Hyun Joong *Facebook Oficial |Park Jung Min| YouTube *Youtube Official (Park Jung Min) *Youtube Official (Kim Hyun Joong) *Youtube Official (Heo Young Saeng) Categoría:Kgrupos Categoría:Kpop Categoría:Jpop Categoría:Jgrupos Categoría:KG Categoría:KGrupo